Esquemas rotos
by alwayspotterhead10
Summary: DRASTORIA."Nunca imaginé que mi perfecta vida se empezara a tambalear,que los patrones ya no sean los mismos y que ya no pueda odiarte como antes" Amor,odio,dolor y traición.


**Notas: **Lo primero de todo,esta es mi primera historia en sé que aceptación tendrá,pero bueno,escribir es uno de mis hobbies favoritos y me entusiasma mucho la idea de historia se basará en una de mis parejas favoritas de Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy y Astoria verdad a mi nuestra querida Rowling me sorprendió emparejando a Draco con una chica que no se mencionaba en los después de ver la última peli de HP me gustó mucho.A lo que vamos,la historia comienza en segundo año para Astoria y tercero para se van a llevar un añ algunos cambios en referencia a la historia lo iréis viendo..Ahora sin más dilaciones,¡primer capítulo! O más bien,introducción de la vida de Astoria para conocerla algo aceptan reviews,eso siempre anima a continuar la historia,de de corazón y millones de millones de besos.

**"Introducción"**

Astoria Greengrass nació el 24 de Abril de 1981 en una familia acaudalada de sangre padres,Alexander y Katherine Greengrass,trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia;mientras que su padre se dedica a dirigir una de las empresas más importantes del mundo mágico dentro de las finanzas,su madre Katherine,de descendencia americana,es la principal directora de toda la línea de moda mágica,además de ser una experta en hermana mayor de Astoria es Daphne.Físicamente,Daphne es muy parecida a su madre: alta,delgada,con el pelo rubio y rizado que cae más debajo de sus hombros con gracia,ojos azules y una boca con unos labios delgados,pero contrario que Astoria,cuya apariencia física es más parecida a la de su padre: alta y delgada,con el cabello ondulado y castaño, con unos ojos verdes claros y una boca con labios carnosos y de un color hermanas,con poca diferencia de edad compartían varias aficciones,como el gusto por la moda,la lectura..E incluso hobbies muggles,como el cine o ir a correr para mantenerse en forma.

Daphne quería mucho a su hermana Astoria,y el sentimiento era veces,por el trabajo de sus padres se quedaban solas en casa,y aunque sabían que los elfos domésticos estaban allí,las dos hermanas disfrutaban de tardes de invierno con tazas de chocolate caliente,películas del mundo muggle y sentadas en la gran alfombra enfrente de la de ir a Howgarts,asistían durante el año a diferentes actividades del mundo má una se iba con sus amigos,y fue en una de esas muchas actividades,concretamente en una clase sobre el mundo mágico donde conoció a uno de sus mejores amigos: Cedric Diggory quien era dos años mayor que se hicieron amigos rápidamente,e incluso pasaban algunas semanas de verano era muy cariñoso con Astoria,pues al ser hijo único veía a Astoria como su hermana pequeñ dos se querían y era frecuente verlos corretear por los jardines de la mansión de los mejores amigos de Astoria era Blaise Zabini,con el que Astoria tenía una relación muy padres de Zabini eran amigos de sus padres y se conocían desde muy pequeñ Navidades,Astoria y su familia iban con frecuencia a la mansión de los Zabini.Y aunque a Astoria no le gustó al principio demasiado pasar unos días de unas fechas tan especiales allí,pronto se acostumbró.El padre de Zabini era un hombre muy alto y que imponía y Daphne le tenían siempre salía a recibirlos en el vestíbulo de su casa,Astoria se agarraba fuerte a la capa de viaje de su padre,y la mano se le entumecía.A su hermana le pasaba lo mismo,pero insistía en que no era tan miedica como su a Blaise le gustaba,y gustar es poco,el quidditch,siempre encontraba tiempo para su querida "Tory" como a él le gustaba llamarla.

Astoria,al igual que su hermana y sus padres fue seleccionada para la casa de Slytherin en la ceremonia de padres le mandaron una carta sintiéndose muy orgullosos de ella y animándola en su nueva primer año de Astoria en Howgarts fue mágico,y nunca mejor más preocupada estuvo y peor lo pasó,fue en la época de los ataques a los ía que no iría a por los alumnos de Slytherin,pero aún así estaba todo por Cedric..¿y si le pasaba algo? Afortunadamente,no pasó nada y el año escolar acabó bien a pesar de muchos amigos a los que prometió escribir en verano.A pesar de todo,y de ser una de las chicas más populares de Howgarts,no terminaba de congeniar bien del todo con alguien.Y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellidos y se llevaba demasiado bien con su alguien era Draco Malfoy.


End file.
